


carry on, nothing is wrong

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships, can be read as shippy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It feels traitorous, somehow, to share this moment with Walter. Jake's only been dead for six hours, but Walter is sitting ontheirbed with her.





	carry on, nothing is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this about a year ago and just completely forgot to post it lmaoo
> 
> title from unlike pluto's [Coffee Stains](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/unlikepluto/coffeestains.html)
> 
> in the original script / the novelization walter comes to daniels' room when she's Fresh On That Grieving and comforts her bc hes a sweet sweet boy

They have three weeks before they touch down on the new planet — a planet with a ghost or a trap or worse, maybe — and she's _restless_.

"I just don't think it's the best course of action," she says, for the twentieth time at least. "Send coordinates back to corporate and have _them_ look into it. We prepared for _Origae 6_."

She punctuates their intended planet's name with a particularly rough jab at the eggs she's making, and a tiny scrambled bit is flung from the pan.

"Shit," she mutters. She pinches it with her fingers and throws it back in. It's gross and kind of against protocol to wipe raw, uncooked organic material on her company sweatpants, but she _does not_ care.

She glances up to see if Walter saw. 

He did.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"My lips are sealed," he informs her.

"Good."

The eggs aren't _really_ eggs — she's never had a _real_ egg, like, from an animal, because who has? — but they taste close enough to the powdered egg mix she grew up with on Earth to be satisfying. 

She scrapes them out of the pan into the little metal bowl, one of a set of two.

"I know I never shut up about it," she sighs, bringing her small meal to the bed and sitting beside Walter. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Walter assures her once again. "I —" he starts, then hesitates. "I understand your position on Oram's decision."

Daniels frowns.

"What were you going to say?"

"What?"

"You were gonna say something and then you changed your mind," she laughs. "What was it?"

Walter hesitates again, the silence weighing heavier in between. 

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" he asks. He looks away from her to look out the window instead. "Speak out of turn, really," he corrects.

"Of course," she says. "What's up?"

"I agree with you," he admits. "I don't think it was wise to bring the entire colony to a planet we found on the way to Origae 6. We could have just as easily sent a small group to the planet after we established Origae 6 without detouring the _Covenant_."

" _Right,_ " she sighs. "I'm not against checking out the planet, I'm only against —"

"— Gambling the whole mission on this planet," he finishes.

She smiles softly at him.

"Yeah."

She takes another bite of egg, a strangely comfortable silence settling over them both. 

It feels traitorous, somehow, to share this moment with Walter. Jake's only been dead for six hours, but Walter is sitting on _their_ bed with her while she's admittedly only wearing an undershirt and underwear. It's not like he understands what this might look like — or as though he cares, if he does — but it still makes her feel... _Bad._

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," she lies, even though she's been glaring sadly at her eggs for the last minute. "Everything is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my... 197th fic....!!!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as [sandpapersnowman](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com), hmu!


End file.
